Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak/Issue 2
This is an issue of Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak, focussing on Lia Camper. Lia Camper I’ve known how to shoot for almost two years now. Today, my father figured it’s time for me to go hunt. So that’s what we’re doing. We are hiding behind a bush, a deer standing in a clearing in the forrest. I look at dad. He is looking through the scope of his rifle. I wait for him to shoot. But he doesn’t. He looks at me and smiles, nods towards my rifle and I get what he wants me to do. He wants me to shoot it. Without really thinking about it, I look through my scope and takes aim. I’m not that great with rifles, I usually only shoot with pistols. But I’m sure I can hit this deer. Dad taught me to hit the neck. It kills them fast, and isn’t that hard to hit. I place my finger on the trigger and takes a deep breath. Then I fire. The deer doesn’t die. I hit it in it’s shoulder. Now it’s laying there on the ground, trying to get up. Dad sighs and aims his rifle at the deer and shoots it. Four days later, I stil feel bad about it. Dad says it’s nothing to worry about, but it’s a big deal for me. Maybe that’s why I said yes to Francis when he asked me out on a date. I mean, I never really liked Francis. In fact, I think he’s a jerk. But I just felt so bad about the deer. We’re sitting in a coffee shop, Francis just ordered two cups of ice coffee. I did tell him that I didn’t like coffee, though, but he insisted that I tasted it. “So.” Francis says, sitting down, handing one ice coffee to me. “Teel me about yourself.” “What do you want to know?” I ask casually. I don’t want him to think that I’m interested. I’m not. “I dunno.” Francis shrugs and begins to drink his ice coffee. I take a small sip of mine, but cringe by the taste. “Don’t like it?” Francis asks, and without getting my answer, he takes my cup. “No, I don’t.” I just say, looking out the window. I see a man and a woman, both in their 40’s, chatting. It seems like they have been together for a long time, judging from the way they act towards each other. I hope I get a relationship like that one day. But not with Francis. I can’t stand him. “Oh, fuck, I have to go.” Francis says and finishes both ice coffees. “You get yourself back home?” I sigh. “I guess.” “Great.” Francis says and gets up. “Let’s do this another time.” He then disappears before I can say anything. Next day in school, Francis keeps teeling people how him and I are together now. I don’t know why I don’t say anything. I guess I feel a little bad for the guy. It also seems like Miles and Mae have found together. Good for them. One day when I’m sitting in my room, my parents are watching TV, we hear a siren very close to our house. It’s probably this disease people have been talking about. I don’t hope it’s reached us. But it has. Dad comes up to my room with my gun, saying “Lia, we have to go.” “Why?” I ask, getting up. “It’s not safe here.” He says, handing me the gun. “Come on.” Downstairs, mom is standing by the door, ready to leave. She opens the door, and a man instantly jumps on her, his jaw snapping. “Get off!” Mom screams. Both dad and I aim our guns at the man. “Get off or we shoot!” Dad yells. It doesn’t affect the man. “Shoot it!” Mom screams. Dad does so, the blood from his brain painting the panels red. “What do you mean ‘it’?” I ask. It was just some crazy guy. Right? “Zombies, Lia.” Dad says, helping up mom. “We gotta go.” Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Nick Camper *Helen Camper *Mae Lauritzen *Francis Ubber Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Issues